Moving Day
by Racke
Summary: Kyon helps out with the move. Future-fic


Moving Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

XXX

Far be it from me to complain, but you _are_ aware that you don't technically need me to help with this, right?

"Are you suggesting that _Yuki_ do all the heavy lifting?"

No, I'm not stupid. Even if I _did_ think that it would be more efficient to let her do it, I still wouldn't suggest _that_. Bypassing the fact that I kind of owe her a lot, and wouldn't force such a task on her, I've grown fond of this life of mine – even if it does seem like it'll be filled with the lifting of heavy objects – and wouldn't risk losing it over something like this.

"I wouldn't kill you over something like that."

… You seriously expect me to believe that? Are you an idiot? Of _course_ you'd kill me over something like that, you've almost done it before for something much less.

"I wasn't trying to kill you!" she looks slightly annoyed by the idea.

Well, you sure could have fooled me.

There's a 'hmph' kind of noise, and she turns around and walks off in order to fetch more boxes.

It's an eventful day. A day of change.

They're moving.

How long since I first found out? I can't really remember, it seems like it was ages ago. I'm certain that Nagato could tell me the exact date, but I don't really feel like asking.

It's an oddly cheerful mood, even if Asahina broke down in tears again, and it's surprisingly easy to forget the menial labor and smile.

They're happy. And we're happy that they're happy. And I think that they're even happier knowing that we're happy for them.

It's like a vicious circle of cheerful happiness that even I'm being sucked into. It's disturbing in a way, since it feels like I shouldn't be smiling in this troublesome situation, but it's such a nice day.

The Brigade isn't ending, even though Koizumi have some things to take care of – small, kind of cute things, that I'll probably be forced to baby-sit at some point in the future. Asahina still has to return to the future, and we'll miss her while she's gone – according to a certain letter I got, she'll probably be back in a about a week, from our time's perspective.

And well, those two are moving in with each other.

It's a cheerful, happy ending for all those involved in this crazy story of ours.

… Wait… Aren't I forgetting someone just now? … Lets see… Koizumi, Asahina, Nagato, Haruhi… that's four… I feel like I'm definitely forgetting someone… oh.

I'm happy too. As for the reason, well… umm… If nothing else, Taniguchi's life is still pretty miserable.

… Okay, _fine_. I guess I really must have a thing for the weird ones…

"Kyon-kun!" that is my only warning, thankfully, I've gotten used to it. So, when Tsuruya crashes into me in a happy hug, I neither trip _nor_ get thrown into a nearby wall.

It's a happy feeling to be spontaneously hugged, but it took a little time to get used to the force behind the speed at which said hug is usually executed in. There had even been a time when Haruhi had actually been worried that we'd gotten into a fight…

"Oi, don't get lovey-dovey in the middle of work Kyon!"

Why am I the only one who gets blamed? I'm a victim I tell you!

"Was I… a bother to Kyon-kun…?" looking suddenly a lot less like her usual cheerful self, and much more like she does whenever we're out of cheese, I can't help but feel a little guilty.

It takes some time to get used to, and it's a little inconvenient at times – like when the floor happens to be slippery – but it'll never be a bother to be hugged by the person you love.

"Eh?" I can almost feel the heat radiating from Haruhi's face, and she's still some distance away, "Would the two of you stop saying such embarrassing things in public!"

I would actually be on Haruhi's side in this argument under normal circumstances, but having a cute girl, whose… – ahem – _assets_ are currently being pushed against my back… well, I think I'll have to side with Tsuruya on this one, the gain easily outweighs the losses.

"Perv," even though they say it as one, it would probably have had more impact if Tsuruya wasn't actually groping me at the time.

"Ah, Tsuruya-san," Asahina greets her friend with a happy smile, and I'm released from Tsuruya's hug as she latches onto Asahina.

"Well, it seems like things are working out quite well between the two of you…" smiling that ever-present mile of his, Koizumi puts down the box and turns towards me.

Koizumi, I will say this now. I don't mind baby-sitting, but you damn well give me a good reason for doing it.

He responds with a somewhat embarrassed chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure not to neglect spending time with them."

It feels odd to see him look so honest, I suppose they've changed him. Hopefully, to a better – or at least not quite as unsettling – man.

"Mikuru-chan, you should pose more, do it more like Tsuruya-san!" blinking, feeling disoriented for a second, I turn my eyes back to the three girls, and what appears to be a camera. A camera which – if I'm not mistaken – she _still_ hasn't returned yet.

Haruhi, is that the camera from the photography club?

"Hmm?" she pauses for a second, "Yeah, it is, why?"

I see… and why are Asahina and Tsuruya posing?

"Because it'll be much more fun that way!"

… No, it's useless. There's no way that this girl will ever feel remorse, she's still Haruhi after all. There's no way that she'd better herself at all. One day, I'll find whoever made your brain, and I shall harm him like no person has been harmed before.

But, until then, can I get a copy of those photos?

XXX

**A/n:** **The original idea was "Haruhi x Yuki from Kyon's POV"… it kind of went away in a different direction somewhere, but I hope that it was still enjoyable.**


End file.
